


Winterkräutertee

by BlackSkyStories



Series: One Million Stories [2]
Category: World War II - Fandom
Genre: Holocaust, Judentum, M/M, Sabbat - Freeform, Tea, happy end, heimliche Liebe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyStories/pseuds/BlackSkyStories
Summary: Fortsetzung von Weiterlaufen, kann aber auch alleinstehende gelesen werden.So wie jeden Sabbat laufen Markus und Loid von ihrem gemeinsamen Haus aus hinunter in die Stadt und setzten sich in ihr Stammcafé.
Series: One Million Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554646
Kudos: 2





	Winterkräutertee

Eigentlich soll man ja am Sabbat nicht arbeiten. Aber es heißt auch, dass der Sabbat für den Menschen ist und nicht der Mensch für den Sabbat. Und dass nehmen sich Loid und Markus zu Herzen. 

So wie jeden Sabbat laufen Markus und Loid von ihrem gemeinsamen Haus aus hinunter in die Stadt und setzten sich in ihr Stammcafé, Ivy‘s lil‘ Coffeeplace. 

Die Luft wird langsam kälter und man kann überall schon Weihnachtsvorbereitungen sehen, obwohl es erst Anfang November ist. Manchmal können sie die Christen in ihrem Hype um Weihnachten nicht verstehen. Aber heute ist ihr Ruhetag, also kümmern sich die zwei Männer nicht weiter um die anderen, sondern schlendern gelassen zu ihrem Ziel.

Als sie in der schnuckligen kleinen Kaffeebar ankommen, lassen sie sich auf ihrem gewohnten Platz nieder. Der kleine Hochtisch steht hinten am Fenster, abgelegen vom Rest der Tische. Wie alle anderen Möbel in dem recht kleinen Raum besteht auch dieses aus Holz, welches wirkt, als wären es alte Bretter wie sie im Hafen der Kleinstadt schwimmen. 

Von ihrem Platz aus können der deutsche Schriftsteller und der englische Biologieprofessor das Rege treiben auf der Straße und die anderen Besucher des Landes beobachten, und bleiben trotzdem für sich allein.

Wie jeden Samstag bestellt Loid mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen einen großen Cappuccino. Auch Markus schenkt der Besitzerin den gleichen warmen Gruß, doch, statt wie gewöhnlich dem Beispiel seines Freundes zu folgen, entscheidet sich der Autor für einen Winterkräutertee. Ivy lächelt ihrerseits freundlich und verabschiedet sich, um ihren Wünschen nach zu kommen.

“Huch? Geht es dir nicht gut?”

Loid blickt sein Gegenüber besorgt an. 

Erst will Markus ihm versichern, dass alles okay sei und er sich keine Sorgen machen müsse, er glaube nur bald eine Erkältung zu bekommen, entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen.

“Nein... Ich kann gerade einfach kein Koffein gebrauchen... Ich will aber jetzt nicht darüber sprechen... Vielleicht später.”

Loid seufzt, nickt aber.

“Okay...” 

Danach bleibt es erneut still zwischen den beiden und sie genießen einfach die Zweisamkeit in dem bekannten Raum.

Als sie am späten Nachmittag nach einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang wieder in ihrem Haus ankommen lassen sie sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer sinken. 

Eigentlich war ihr Zusammenleben nur ein als Übergangslösung gedacht, damit Markus überhaupt erstmal ein Leben hier in England anfangen kann, aber mit der Zeit sind sich die beiden Männer immer näher gekommen und haben schlussendlich entschieden, dass der Schriftsteller dort wohnen bleibt. 

Niemand ihrer Freunde hatte ihre Entscheidung hinterfragt. Sie waren einfach zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Markus, nach allem was ihm in Deutschland durch die Nazis widerfahren war, nicht mehr allein sein konnte oder wollte.

Keiner von ihnen war jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Grund dafür, dass weder Markus noch Loid eine Beziehung führen, geschweige denn heiraten wollen, der selbe sein könnte, aus welchem sie nicht auseinander ziehen. Nämlich, dass die beiden bereits einander gefunden haben.

Markus seufzt erschöpft. Obwohl nur fünf Jahre zwischen ihm und dem Biologen in seinen Armen liegen, nimmt ihn das Alter schon langsam aber sicher mit. Die ersten grauen Haare durchziehen seine dunkelbraunen Wellen und man kann schon deutliche Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn sehen. Aber es sammeln sich auch einige Lachfalten um seine Augen, bei denen der fünfzigjährige sich sicher ist, diese nicht zu haben ohne den sechsundvierzigjährigen Briten. 

“Was ist mit dir los? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so erschöpft.” Loid richtet seine Augen auf die Geschlossenen des anderen. 

“Ich liebe dich...”

Loid gibt ein leicht beleidigtes Geräusch von sich.

“Ich liebe dich auch, aber das ist nicht, was dich bewegt!” 

Der Jüngere lässt sein Kinn auf die Brust des Autors sinken.

“Bitte rede mit mir...”

Markus versetzt es einen Stich ins Herz, als er den Schmerz und die Sorge in der Stimme seines Geliebten hört. 

“Ich habe letzte Nacht wieder von Lukas geträumt...”

Bei der Erwähnung des Jungen füllen sich Loids wunderschöne ozeanblaue Augen mit Tränen. Er weiß, wie sehr die Erinnerung den Deutschen schmerzt. 

“Es tut mir so leid.” 

Der Ältere seufzt und küsst ihn sanft.

“Es ist okay...” 

Er zieht den Biologen näher an sich. 

“Solange du bei mir bist, ist alles Okay und das wird es auch immer sein.”

Loid schmiegt sich enger an seinen festen Freund. Er weiß, dass das für jetzt alles ist, was sein Geliebter braucht. 


End file.
